Goddess Pretty Cure!
Goddess Pretty Cure! is Clare's (Blush Clouds) first pretty cure series. Story *''Goddess Pretty Cure! Episodes '' Parallel World Arc The Parallel World Arc is the second arc of the series but is relatively short and more of an introduction to the movie. Airi and the others get transported to a Wonderland like world from an enchanted mirror. Characters Cures *'Shinzo Airi '(晋三愛理 Shinzō Airi) **Voiced by: Han Megumi **Airi is one of the protagonists of the series. A caring and helpful yet extremely stubborn fifteen year old goddess. She bestows the crystal shards to the other cures, while she on the other hand always had one. When she uses up to much energy or was in the kingdom she is in her goddess attire. She was born with the crystal shard of romance and uses the power of love. Her alter ego is Cure Amore (キュアアモーレ Kyuaamōre). Her color is pink and is represented by hearts. *'Nanami Aya '(七海彩 Nanami Aya) **Voiced by: Misato Fukuen **Aya is one of the protagonists of the series. An intelligent and resorceful fourteen year old girl. She has the crystal shard of intelligence and uses the power of water/ice. She enjoys studing but also ice skating and jewerly making. She's calm and collected but has a rather scary side to her. Her alter ego is Cure Siren (キュアサイレン Kyuasairen). Her color is blue and is represented by diamonds. *'Kimura Shiori '(木村詩織 Kimura Shiori) **Voiced by: Misato Fuken **One of the protagonists of the series. Shiori an energetic yet clumsy fifteen year old botanist. She has the crystal shard of haramony and uses the power of plants. She has a love for dogs especially her new puppy Holly. She has a fear of both heights and closed spaces. Her alter ego is Cure Lily (キュアリリー''Kyuarirī''). Her color is white and is represented by flowers. *'Yamamoto Hotaru '(山本ほたる Yamamoto Hotaru) **Voiced by: Fuchigami Mai **One of the protagonists of the series. Hotaru is a creative but surrounded by mystery fourteen year old. She has the crystal shard of mysery and uses the power of stars. As a child she loved coloring inherting it from her father a painter. She is often stares up at the stars at night to help her sleep. Her alter ego is''' Cure Plume''' (キュアプルーム Kyuapurūmu). Her color is purple and is represented by feathers. Allies *'Lovely' (ラブリー''Raburī'') **Voiced by: Ootani Ikue **Lovely is the fairy partner of Airi. She gives off a more passive side unless getting on her bad side, where you get beat up. She turns into Airi's Crystal Compact. She ends her sentences with "~rabu" *'Oasis' (オアシス Oashisu **'Voiced by: Sakaguchi Daisuke **Oasis is the fairy partner of Aya. Confidence radiates of him. He acts very high of himself much to the annoyance of Lovely. He turns into Aya's Crystal Compact. He ends his sentences with "~awa" *'Pine '(パイン'' Paīn'') **Voiced by: Ishida Akira **Pine is the fairy partner of Shiori. He barely talks and usually just pops out of no where at the weirdest times. He turns into Shiori's Crystal Compact. He is the only one who doesn't end his sentences with something *'''Feminine (フェミニン Feminin) **Voiced by: Touyama Nao **Feminine is the fairy partner of Hotaru. She is very squeamish, often freaking out when she sees bugs. She is somewhat tsundere to Pine. She turns into Hotaru's Crystal Compact. She ends her sentences with "~femi" Death Phantom *'Kuraidesu' (暗いです Kuraidesu) **Voiced by: ?? **Kuraidesu is the main antagoinst of the series. He is often teased because of the 'desu' in his name, musch to his dismay. *'Kataomoi '(片思い Kataomoi) **Voiced by: ?? **Kataomoi is the first general to appear. *'Oraka' (愚か Oroka) **Voiced by: ?? **Oraka is the second general to appear. *'Karemasu '(枯れます Karemasu) **Voiced by: ?? **Karemasu is the third general to appear. *'Futomeina '(不透明な Futōmeina) **Voiced by: ?? **Futomeina is the fourth general to appear. *'Phage' (ファージ Fāji) are the main monsters, which are summoned by the followers of Death Phantom. Parallel World Arc *'Usa '(うさ Usa) **Voiced by: Ayaka Saito **Usa is the owner of the Enchanted Mirror, and a friend to the cures. He eats a lot of sweets *'Queen Heart' (クイーンハート Kuīnhāto) **Voiced by: ?? **Queen Heart is a member of Death Phantom from the Parallel World. *'Knight of the Heart' (ハートの騎士 Hāto no Kishi) **Voiced by: ?? **Knight of the Heart, also known as Akai (赤い Akai), is the brainwashed knight of the Queen. Others *'Shinzo Aijo' (晋三愛情 Shinzō Aijo) **Voiced by: ?? **Aijo is the man who takes care of Airi when she comes to Earth. *'Nanami Akari '(七海灯 Nanami Akari) **Voiced by: ?? **Akari is Aya's older sister. She has a crush on Aijo. *'Anju Nashi '(アンジュ梨 Anju Nashi) **Voiced by: ?? **Nashi is Airi's first not cure friend and the second person to know that they're cures after Aijo. Movie Exclusives *'Cosmo' (コスモ Kosumo) **Voiced By: Kanemoto Hisako **Cosmo is a fairy who is the key to unlocking Airi's goddess form. She fully joined the cures in the sequel, Kirakira! Goddess Pretty Cure! with Lune. In the movie, she gives Airi a powerup, by having Goddess Airi transform to Cure Amore. *'Lune' (リュヌ Ryunu) **Voiced By: Takayuki Yamada **Lune is a god who uses a clock to recharge his energy. He followed the cures to Earth and stayed hidden, but fully joined the cures in the sequel with Cosmo. In the movie, he is seen watching the cures fight muttering that the time is coming. Locations Items *'Crystal Shards' (クリスタルシャード Kurisutaru Shādo) are raw power bestowed to the cures minus Airi who was born with one. In this season there is four crystal shards. *'Crystal Compact' (クリスタルコンパクト Kurisutarukonpakuto) are the transformation items of the series. *'Enchanted Mirror' (エンチャントミラー Enchantomirā) is a mirror that Usa owns. Movies Trivia *The name Death Phantom, comes from the main villain of Sailor Moon R *The movie character Lune, shares his name and voice actor as Prince Lune from The Cat Returns *''Goddess Pretty Cure!'' is the second series where the Cures' individual purification attacks do not begin with "Pretty Cure", after'' ''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure *Goddess Pretty Cure shares similarties with Doki Doki Pretty Cure because Clare was bindge watching the series. *This is the second series where the cures wear glowing dresses instead of glowing bodies after Heartcatch Pretty Cure! *If not obvious, Usa is based of Honey from Ouran High School Host Club ''''''Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User:Blush Clouds Category:Goddess Pretty Cure!